Último Suspiro
by Lady Kourin
Summary: Em reposta ao desafio proposto por Tenkonomiko e Talita Sagittarius. Shoujo aiShorto fic.


Retração: "Eu não possuo os direitos sobre os personagens, bem como a história de Yu Yu Hakusho. Todos os direitos estam reservados ao autor e desenhista, Yoshihiro Togashi."

_"Em resposta ao desafio proposto por Tenko-no-miko e Talita Sagittarius. Shoujo ai, short fic."_

**Último Suspiro**

Passados alguns anos depois de todos os casos e problemas para o detetive espiritual, a terra estava em paz, e sua vida também.

Agora, ele mora com sua namorada num apartamento perto de sua lanchonete. Aliais restaurante, já que seu sucesso foi reconhecido não só no Ningenkai, mas em todos os mundos. 'É o meu segredo especial no molho!', como ele mesmo diz, quando alguém comenta sobre seu miojo.

Numa tarde dessas em que parece que o céu se vinga do mundo descarregando o seu ódio em tempestades, ele recebeu uma notícia que mudaria sua calma vidinha.

- Urameshi! É um telegrama! - falou Keiko ensopada depois de passar uns minutos gritando pelo porteiro. - É da Yukina!

- O que aconteceu com você? O.o - perguntou assustado. - Sabe... hehe assim você fica uma gatinha... vem cá...

- Agora não, Yusuke! Isso aqui deve ser importante. - ela largou as compras e abriu o envelope. - O porteiro me entregou as correspondências, e dentre várias contas, estava este telegrama da Yukina.

'YUSUKE, KEIKO, IREI PASSAR UNS DIAS COM VOCÊS. QUANDO EU CHEGAR EXPLICO TUDO. YUKINA.'

- O QUÊ! ELA QUER VIR PARA CÁ? - exclamou Yusuke dando um pulo do sofá. Nessa hora a imagem de Hiei passou em sua mente... "Cuidado com a minha irmã, se mexer com ela... xau...", tremeu nas bases.

- Isso mesmo. - "Que estranho... O que terá acontecido com a minha amiga?", pensou Keiko.

- Naninanão! Eu não vou ter que aturar aquela garota por aqui não... ainda mais que o irmão dela anda de mal-humor, e se fizermos alguma com ela, ele nos mata e...

- O que podemos fazer a ela? - perguntou. - Afinal, vai ver ela só quer nos visitar! Estamos há muito tempo sem vê-la, desde que nos casamos, e que ela foi morar com o Kuwabara numa casinha que construíram nos terrenos da Genkai, e...

- E o que eu tenho a ver com isso? - ele ascendeu um cigarro, coisa que sempre fazia quando ficava nervoso, era um péssimo hábito.

- O que você tem a ver é que eu também sou dona desse apartamento e vou receber minha amiga aqui, você querendo ou não! Deu para entender, amorzinho? - ela falou mostrando-lhe os punhos fechados, fazendo seu amante sorrir satisfeito.

- Você é quem _manda_ gata. - falou ele com um sorriso amarelo.

Alguns dias depois do telegrama, Yukina chegou com duas ou três malinhas.

- Yukina! – exclamou Keiko. A felicidade estampada em seu rosto era bem perceptível. – Como você está diferente...

Yukina largou as malas e começou a chorar, abraçou a amiga com força. Entre as lágrimas tentou lhe contar o acontecido...

- Eu-eu... numa festa,eu bebi muito e... – soluçou. – E... agora estou grávida do Kuwabara...

- Você... grávida? – balbuciou Keiko. – O-O que há de mal nisso... não está feliz?

- Não. Você não sabe... Eu não posso ter filhos. Quando eu der a luz aos meus filhos irei desfalecer...

- Mo-morrer! – uma lágrima rolou pela sua face.

- ... sim...

Keiko permaneceu estática, parecia que uma corrente elétrica havia passado sobre seu corpo. Ela não podia acreditar... como sua melhor amiga iria simplesmente deixar de existir? Não ela devia estar enganada...

- É melhor eu lhe fazer um chá. Sente-se um pouco, e conversaremos melhor.

Ela assentiu e tentou se acalmar. Rapidamente Keiko voltou trazendo em suas mãos um chá de camomila.

- Eu sou uma Deusa do Gelo, e assim como minha mãe vou morrer quando der a luz aos meus filhos, um menino idêntico ao Kuwabara e uma menina. Vim para cá porque eu não iria conseguir ficar perto do Kuwabara sabendo que em breve teria que deixa-lo. – bebeu um pouco mais do chá. – E eu só pensei em você... só você poderia me ajudar agora...

Os dias passaram devagar e cada segundo que passava Keiko sabia que o tempo de Yukina terminava. Por isso tentou alegrar a amiga enquanto estava hospedada em sua casa, para tentar diminuir a dor.

Yukina não demonstrava nada, até agia como se nada estivesse para acontecer, mas Keiko sabia que por dentro, ela sentia uma dor insuportável e o arrependimento a consumia cada dia.

No meio de um de seus agradáveis passeios, Yukina se sentiu mal. Levada ao hospital às pressas, pediu que Keiko não saísse do seu lado. Ela estava em trabalho de parto. Depois de algumas horas na sala de cirurgia, ela finalmente deu a luz as suas duas crianças.

- Eu... – falou baixinho e apertou a mão de Keiko. - ... quero que saiba que esses meus últimos dias foram os melhores que já vivi. E...

Keiko sentiu a face queimar e as lágrimas rolarem pelo seu rosto. – Não fale, por favor...

Ela sorriu. – Não... tenho pouco tempo... quero que fique com meus filhos... cuide deles por favor... – respirou com dificuldade. – eu... eu... sempre amei você... – soltou uma lágrima que ao cair no chão se quebrou em mil pedacinhos...

- YUKINA!

O barulhinho que ecoava na sala era o último resquício da sua amiga. A linha contínua do aparelho ligado ao seu coração chamou a atenção dos médicos que abaixaram a cabeça. Ela jazia morta na cama do hospital, assim como sua mãe ao dar luz às duas crianças.

Keiko abraçou a amiga, e balbuciou: - Eu cuidaderei deles... não se preocupe e... eu sempre amei muito você...

_0.0. 0.0. 0.0. 0.0. 0.0. 0.0. 0.0. 0.0. 0.0. 0.0. 0.0. 0.0. 0.0. 0.0. 0.0. 0.0. 0.0. 0.0. 0.0. 0.0_

_Nota da Autora_

_Espero ter respondido ao desafio com altura e dignidade. É só._

_Kourin-sama_


End file.
